warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Anders
Anders is a ginger tabby and white tom with pale-blue eyes. Description Appearance :He's a big tom; not height or weight wise but just he looks it. Blame it on the length of his coat, which varies between being medium-hair and long-haired. The tom is also well-muscled and has a long build. Although he doesn't stand all that tall; he's an inch or so shorter than his mate (who happens to be a tall cat anyway). Some say he's just your average joe on the streets, which is really the truth when talking about Anders. Character : Skills : Biography Backstory :Johnson was born to Johan and Elizabet; two kittypets. He has an older brother, named as Mike, from a previous litter. The young tom himself later becomes an older brother to Ty and Axl, who are born a couple moons after himself. Young Johnson was caught in the middle of a terrible relationship between his mother and father, and his brother often placed the cause of this on him. The young tom had little understanding on what they fought about, and often hid with his younger brothers as the grown cats fought. :Johnson is noted to be well behaved around his father, mainly due to being terrified of being hit like his mother. While looking after his brothers, Mike comes over and tells him to leave and not return. The younger asks why, and his brother replies because he said so. Johnson replies no, but walks over to his mother who hisses at and swipes at him. The young tom is terrified and hides away in the twoleg house. He sulks for awhile, confused to what he does but argues that playing with his brothers was bad, and so he tells himself to stop it. Later on, Ty finds him and asks why he was so sad, Johnson says because he just needed to. His brother leaves him after this, only to return with their father who attacks Johnson. :It often continues, and Johnson becomes quite distant from his brothers because of this. Mike notices this first, and says to the other brothers that Johnson is a weakling and should be an outcast. One day while playing in the backyard, the four siblings get along. But, while they play a dog appears and attacks them. Johnson and his brothers make it, but Axl is frozen in fear, and was the closest to Johnson. Though, for his own safety, the ginger tom stayed hidden, but watched as his youngest brother was attacked. :Because of this incident, he was blamed for the death and looked down upon by his family. Johnson continues to shy away from them, but is still beaten on occasion. :Johnson is later given away to a new family; but the tom later leaves, unhappy of the new arrangements. He roams the streets for a few days, until a young couple decide to take him in. While lounging around on the front porch, Johnson spots a black she-cat. He calls out, but she ignores him. With a grunt, the tom follows her and asks why she ignored him. The stranger replies because he seemed annoying. Johnson also notes that his 'power' didn't seem to work on the beautiful cat, and is confused. She begins to walk away, but he asks for her name only to be ignored again. :This happens more and more, and Johnson is amused. On the fourth or so occasion, he learns the she-cat's name is Mitchell. Mitchell continues to visit him, and also asks his name. He replies that it was Johnson, to which she says it was a nice name. The tom mentions they should meet up more, and they plan to meet later that night. While Johnson looks for her, he hears the screech of a cat in pain, and goes to investigate. The tom spots Mitchell hovering over a cat, and the smell of blood and death stain the area. He calls out to his friend, who stares in horror. He takes cautious steps but assures her that it was alright, and asks her what was going on. Michelle reveals what she is, and Johnson does so too. He says that he think they could work, as a couple if they took it slow. The she-cat agrees, and the pair spend the remaining hours together. After, Johnson says he would follow her home, stating he had nothing else to do back with his current arrangements. The tom also renames himself Anders, as a means to move on. Roleplay :Anders is first seen slowly waking up. As he does this he sees a body of a tom, to which he doesn't freak out but goes to look at it. He notes the body to be a tom a little older than himself. Saying his thoughts aloud, he accidentally wakes up his mate, Mithell. He questions her about the body, to which she says that he was unruly and didn't understand that she meant no. Anders walks over to the black she-cat, telling her that she couldn't keep doing this and that they could be found if it does. He takes a sit next to her again, and rasps his tongue over her head until she doses off. :A few days later he is seen emerging from the den he shares with Mitchell. He watches the sun set and smiles when he feels his mate nudge her way out of the den. However when she runs off, he stands in confusion. Anders then begins to track her, and after sometime manages to find her grieving over a body of a cat. He watches with sadness then walks over to comfort her. :He is mentioned to be weary when his mate asks to be alone, but allows her nonetheless. Later on when she returns from it, Anders asks what was wrong, and she replies that she had a lot to tell him. Mitchell tells him what she had done and other current events. The tom is shocked at first, and gives the impression that he is going to leave her. But, he assures her that it was all a mistake and that they should move away and start again. His mate agrees, and leads him to SummerClan, where they spy on two cats; a large black and white tom, and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. He makes a remark on how they are just going to spy all day, but Mitchell says that the larger cat would welcome them in. The tom follows along with what his mate has to say, knowing that she knew what to do. Anders explains why they were looking to join, and smiles when his mate nods in agreement. He also motions for their kits to come out of hiding behind, and gives the other cats a small glare. :Anders is later accepted as a warrior, and earns the name, Waspheart. But a couple moons into living with the Clan, both he and Mitchell plan to leave and they do so, leaving their kits to grow up in the safety of SummerClan. : Pedigree Father: ::Unnamed Golden tabby Tom: Status Unknown; Most likely Deceased Mother: ::Unnamed Ginger and white Molly: Status Unknown; Most likely Deceased Mate: ::Mitchell: Living Sons: ::Anttail: Living ::Barleyclaw: Living ::Batface: Living Relationships Quotes Trivia *Anders is named after Anders Johnson, a character from the TV series, The Almighty Johnsons. He is closely based on him personality wise and his mannerisms. Their likeness goes to the extent of him having a similar voice to the actor, Dean O'gorman. The accent slightly relates to the fact that Mitchell also has one. Images Life 530px Pixels Anders.warrior.png|Warrior Category:Toms Category:Major Character